Just Renesmee's Sister
by JakesWolf54
Summary: What if Renesmee had a twin sister, Mason? What if, Mason being so unplanned, got Renesmee's middle name as hers aswell? What if Renesmee was favored over Mason? What if Jasper was her only friend? A story based on What If?s. T for death and running away.
1. Just Mason

**SEE THE BOTTOM FOR PICS AND STUFF! 2 pages on word. **

My name is Mason Carlie Cullen. And yes, Carlie is my sister's middle name, but hand me downs were always a part of my life.

You've probably never heard of me, understandable. Most haven't. I have brown hair and bright green eyes. I have pale skin, and I look extreamly plain next to my sister. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, they didn't know that I was there, so I was named last minute. But Renesmee's name was planned as soon as they left Isle Esme. Renee from my Mom, Bella's mom mixed with Esme, my dad, Edward's mom. Our middle name is a mixture of Mom's dad Charlie and Dad's dad Carlisle.

My entire family is vampires, except for Nessie, which is what we call my twin, and Jacob, who is a wolf and isn't even related, but he spends enough time here to be.

My aunts Rosalie and Alice, plus my Mom and Dad and uncle Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle, all took a shine to Renesmee. But Jasper liked me better. Even if Renesmee was more popular, I had gotten over it at a young age. Jacob hates me with every fiber of his being, but the feeling is mutual. Just because he couldn't' hate my sister doesn't mean he can't hate me.

But again, the feeling is mutual.

You'd think that the fact that Renesmee was so perfect would make me all sad, but nope. Me and Jasper got along so well because A.) my perfect sister was visibly disgusted by his scars, and on the occasion that he told her how he got them, she passed out. I was there and I was excited. I think my words were 'WOW! Do you got a gun? What was it like?' And a bunch of other questions. I completely ignored my sister sprawled out on the floor, if she was my twin, she would be fine.

B.) We were both kind of loners. Jasper was close to Alice and would talk to his family and hang out with Emmett, but all in all, Besides Alice I was the only one he was really close to. And I never minded one bit.

I was more tom boy than my sister, which wasn't hard because she was the girlyiest person I knew. Rose, Mom and Alice didn't really help that. She was also weaker than me, apparently I got most of dad's strength, mom's looks, dad's eyes, mom's klutziness and dad's musical taste.

I did have a gift, telekinesis, but I didn't want anyone liking me for just that. I know I should probably care but I just don't.

There is a reason my family is so distant from me as well, it's because about 5 months after I was born, the Volturi came. My sister was hidden behind my parents very well, and I was right behind Jasper, who even then cared more about me then RePerfect.

They said that we could be a threat, and all my family but Jasper was willing to give me up if it saved the glorious Renesmee.

Aro had picked me up and seen me and Renesmee in my mind. He declared us not a threat, and my family acted all happy about how I was back, but they were just glad I saved their asses. Not that I thought that, I was thinking the lyrics to American Girl by Carrie Underwood.

But basically, my family has never been very close to me.

Now me and Ness are 16, and now that you know my history, here's my story.

Mason: . (Willa Holland)

Renesmee: . (Emma Roberts)

Mason Bio: Mason is basically the second to best. When she was little Renesmee was loved so much because of her abilities and imprinting, so Mason was left alone. Mason is close to Jasper and not anyone else, and is a tom boy. Got her fathers strength, music and eyes and she got her mother's klutziness and looks(kinda, use your imagination.)

Banner: .com/cgi/set?id=22269366


	2. MASON CARLIE CULLEN!

**Hey Fanfictioners, welcome to chapter 2. I already got 2 reviews asking me to continue on the story, and I thought about it and thought, since the second chapter's already on Quizilla, why not? Here you go.**

"MASON CARLIE CULLEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I woke with a start.

That was basically how my day always started, so I took my time getting ready, spending 5 minutes searching for the perfect top even though I had the worst selection ever and I had already picked it out last night.

After I had wasted all the time I could, I put on my 'Respectful' face. What a load.

I thought about this story I was reading earlier and walked down the stairs.

"Mason get your ass to school right now Esme does NOT need to deal with the police!" Edward said putting his arm around Bella and heading out to his Volvo.

I just grabbed the bag I had bought from the money I earned from baby sitting and ran the 5 miles to school.

*~lunch

I sat with my best friends Quil and Embry. Jasper was there too, he wouldn't deal with everyone fawning over Renesmee.

They were both werewolves and used to be Jacob's friends, but since he imprinted on Renesmee he had apparently changed.

I hope so, NOBODY should have to deal with THAT.

"MASIE!" I jumped, Quil, Embry and Jasper were talking about something dudeish, so I was zoning. I turned and saw my sister standing there. Quil and Embry started chuckling at Masie, Jasper and I elbowed them and they stopped.

"What Renesmee?" I asked in that whole 'I am tired of this' voice.

"Da- I mean, EDWARD and Bella want to talk to you." She said, giggling like an insane person at the end. I rolled my eyes and walked over to their table.

I plopped my hands down on their table.

"WHAT?" I asked, obviously aggravated. Hey, I had better things to do.

Again I blocked my thoughts and waited for them to speak up.

"Well?" I asked.

Edward glared at me.

"Mason Carlie you will NOT use that tone with me. I want to know what you have been hiding. You've been hiding it for years and I am finally sick of it, TELL ME." he said in his whole 'I hate you Mason but I know your power makes you stronger than me so I can't kill you.' Voice. I smirked.

"I guess you'll never know." I said, walking back to my table.

I took a bite of my pizza and saw the dudes staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your secret Mason?" Quil asked all happy-like.

I turned back to look at my supposed family, and saw they weren't paying any attention to me. I knew better. I blocked their view from the table and lifted the salt shaker a couple of inches from the table with my power.

The wolves got wide eyes while Jasper just continued trying to get Nessie to pick her nose, as he had been trying since the first day of school.

Nothing really shocked him.

"So why didn't you tell them?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want them to favor me because of it. Not that they would, it's ALWAYS about Renesmee. I think all of them but Jasper here and the sugar coated RePerfect hate me." I said.

They didn't even try fighting that, they knew it was true.

BLAM!

I turned.

I saw Emmett standing there, he had banged his fist on the table and it had broken.

I just turned back to my pizza.


	3. Mason's GENIUS Idea

*home*

"Mason remind me again why I agreed to this?" Jasper asked me.

I shushed him, this had to go without a glitch or I would be in HUGE trouble. 

I'd tell you what was going on, but Edward might read my mind, not good.

I opened the paint cans with ease and slowly floated my bags out my window. As I made the cans go higher and higher I started to feel a little weaker, there were nine paint cans there, all a different color. Here, I wrote it down before so here you go, here's who gets who.

Edward- Neon Yellow

Bella- Neon pink

Alice- Puke Green

Rosalie- Black

Emmett- A bunch of colors mixed together

Esme- Storm Cloud Gray

Carlisle- Poop brown

Renesmee- not exactly paint...

Jacob- A mixture of the color of died blood and fresh blood

They were soon brushing against the top of the ceiling. 

I put the apropriate can on top of the apropriate immortal, and let them go.

It was all a blur. There was a camera in one of the pictures so that I would see it later, and I ran out the door. 

I grabbed my bag and kept running until I passed the La Push boarder line. 

I put my hands on my knees and sat down. I took out my phone and saw that the family had found the camera, the movie had been sent to me. 

I watched.

_The paints and Renesmee's concoction all fell at the same time._

_A huge scream was let out from everyone in the room, but Renesmee's topped all._

_"MOMMY! IT'S SEWAGE! MASON GOT INTO THE SCHOOL TOILET!"_

_The family was trying to scrub it off, but it was instant dry and the sample I put on Jasper's toe didn't come off for like a month. _

_Renesmee was screaming her head off at the sewage I had put inside the bucket. _

_Edward had the sense to look for me._

_"MASON!MASON CARLIE CULLEN!" He yelled._

_Soon everyone had joined in._

_I had Jasper put some navy blue paint on himself, but temporary. I didn't want him to get in trouble. _

_As Jasper walked in smirking._

_"WHITLOCK! WHERE IS SHE!" Edward yelled._

_His smirk faded._

_He ran._

I turned off the phone.

Oh god


	4. Mason at Sam's Place

_I had fallen asleep on top of the highest cliff on First Beach. I figured if my parents disobeyed the treaty the cliff might be a good way to go._

_I woke with a start. I was on a soft bed in an unknown room. Then again, I've never been to La Push, I only came here because of the treaty. _

_I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I moved my bag and shoes from the front of the house with my gift and put them on._

_Right before I jumped out of the window I heard the door open and someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back in the room. _

_I turned and got in a defensive position, you know like a jaguar except a little more human. I let a growl out and got ready to fight if needed. _

_I saw a man there, about 6'7 with short, black, buzz cut hair and who was wearing only jean cut offs. He was really tan and looked a bit like Jacob, Embry and Quil._

_I eased up slightly. He looked relieved at that._

_"What do you want with me?" I spat, hey, it was a hard day. _

_"Mason calm down. Quil and Embry told me about your plan and I found you on the big cliff. I'm Sam and my fiancée Emily is downstairs. We won't make you stay but if you want to we would be glad to take you in." He finished._

_I got out of my crouch and stood normally._

_"Thanks Sam, sorry about that. If you really don't mind I would love to. Edward and Bella didn't feed me or anything so you don't need to do all that, I don't want to be a burden." I said sheepishly, it was the first time anyone but Jasper wanted me._

_A beautiful girl walked in, she had scars on her face but it didn't do anything but prove how strong she is. She had long black hair and tan skin._

_"Of course we want you here Mason. And we WILL feed you and all of that, you are not a burden on at all. It'll be like you're the daughter I always wanted!" She said._

_I assumed that she was Emily. I ran up and hugged her._

_"Oh My God thank you so much!" I yelled._

_She hugged me back easily and it felt like I was being held by a mother, it was unusual but not in a bad way._

_Emily and Sam left the room letting me get ready, and I got dressed in a green, black and white striped sleeveless top with a black and gold belt, extremely ripped up white wash jeans, plastic green domino stud earrings and ankle boots with a ankle strap thing._

_Hand me down from Renesmee. _

_As I walked down the stairs trying not to fall on my face I saw the people I least wanted to see. _

_"Cullen's, Jasper." I said calmly._

_They were all covered in paint except Jasper, well, and Renesmee who was covered in the sewage. _

_"Mason Carlie Cullen you are coming home with us right this instant!" Edward yelled. I put on my confused face._

_"Who do you thing you are? My father? Like you've ever cared about me. And who is this Mason Carlie Cullen person? Yeah my name is Mason, but my name is Mason Elizabeth Whitlock. Jasper I'm taking your old last name." I finished flying Renesmee into the forest just for the fun of it. Everyone but Jasper ran out._

_In a very un-Jasperish move, he walked up to me and, well, HUGGED ME. _

_I hugged him back hesitantly, hey, it was only my second ever. _

_"I'm gonna miss you fireball." Jasper muttered into my hair. I smiled, that was his old name for him, seeing as I was fiery and fire could kill vampires plus Jacob. _

_"I'm gonna miss you too Sergeant Scar head." I said. Pretty self explanatory. _

_He let me go and smirked at me._

_"So why, oh great and powerful paint thrower, did you choose the name Elizabeth Whitlock?" Jasper asked. _

_I smiled weakly. _

_"Well obviously Whitlock from you, and back when I was littler and didn't even have and name but Renesmee was walking, one of the Volturi you didn't know could project thoughts into your mind like Renesmee, but she could do it without touching them. _

_She said 'I know you don't have a name yet, but you will be named Mason so that is what I will call you, I am Elizabeth. You have to let your family give you to Aro, not Marcus or any of them, Aro. You will be able to stay with them that way. If you don't want to stay with them than do not go to Aro. ' When that happened I already knew about my family, but stayed for you. Elizabeth and you made a big impact on my life, so I want to remember that. Elizabeth was killed much later on, she knew she was going to die and told me to remember her." I finished._

_"Mason, you are awesome. I have to go but I will visit if it's ok with Sam, under large circumstances are we here at all." He said._

_Jasper was gone before I could say anything else. _

_Emily walked up to my frozen form after a couple of minutes._

_"Mason baby, Jasper can visit. It may break the treaty but I'm sure Sam will understand and make and exception for him." She gave me a reassuring smile._

_I knew it would all be ok._


	5. Mason is Attacked

*1 hour later*

I was blasting music in the room and rocking out, and I seriously could not hear anything. If someone had screamed right in my ear I probably wouldn't notice.

I was dancing around my room singing into a hairbrush when my music shut off.

I turned in anger and saw it was just Sam.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" I asked.

"Sammy? Anyway, I want you to meet some people." He said.

I went down the stairs, making my iPod float behind me.

I saw like 9 guys who looked like football/basketball players. Tall and buff. Plus a girl who was normal, but obviously strong and tough.

"Yo giants what goes on?" I greeted.

I heard a growl from Jacob, who was at the end. I flipped him off.

"So who are you guys?" I asked. I also saw Quil and Embry there.

"Ok from left to right it's Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth, Colin and Brady." Sam said.

Leah had a look as if she was in extreme pain, but has to hide it. I had a feeling I would get along with her best, but you never know.

"You've already forgotten us Masie?" Embry asked with fake tears in his eyes.

I laughed and hugged him and then Quil, they were too big to hug at the same time.

And then there was the slam.

The wolves ran outside to see what the fuck was going on, while Sam guarded Emily. And me I guess.

I went into the kitchen, the action was up front anyway, and I grabbed a muffin.

I felt someone grab my arms from behind and put a gag on me, obviously they had no idea who I was because they tried using cloraform(It's this poison that if you smell you get knocked out, the civil war doctors used it as knock out gas)

I kicked them away from me and took off their ski mask. Seriously? MAJOR AMATUR!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"I screamed. It was...(DAMN! awesome cliffy. But I have to make this longer. You know what? Screw it. I have writers block and I like this cliffy so I'm stopping here. Plus I don't know who it should be or why. Message me your ideas guys, I need em bad.)


	6. Mason and Corbin

__

Hey guys, what's up? You know how a few chapters back I updated Quizilla first cause their site was pretty? Well you know what got me? KARMA. So now, I'm updating you first, because Karma is making Quizilla all jank. I don't really believe in that, but I love this story so I'm playing it safe. Now, I'm gonna go get my lucky horse shoes and wait until 11:11 so until then, here you go. Oh, thank the people at the bottom of this and any new reviewers for making this possible, 2 messages on Quizilla and 8 reviews here? WOW! Anyway, read on. 3 pages on word not counting last notice.

"JANE!" I screamed.

What the hell I haven't seen her in 16 years! Oh shit this is bad!

I swept her legs out from under her and pinned her down, blocking her vision so she couldn't hurt me. (A/N yeah I know that she MIGHT use her mind, not eyes for her power, but you want Mason to win, don't you?)

I felt a marble cold hand punch me in the back of the head and it was lights out.

I woke with my arms chained above my head and I was leaning against a stone wall.

Hmmm... Basically your basic dungeon, few chains, cold rock floors and walls, trap door on the ceiling, hmm... kinda knewish. The only real difference from a scary story was that I was the only one there. Lovely, I could go insane from the quiet.

Notice sarcasm.

The trap door in the ceiling opened and I saw a figure jump down.

"MASON! It's so great to see you! It's been 16 years too long! Come here I wanna see what's been going on dear!" Aro said.

I was glad that moment that I could block my mind from even him. I planted some fake images in his head, adding some real drama for show.

"My, you certainly have gone through a lot. Elizabeth helped you? I always liked her, come come, we must get you a better room. Sorry about Jane, she was just following orders, and Felix was just being Felix." He said, opening the trap door and going up, I followed closely, not wanting to get lost.

We went through many long and door covered halls until we reached some dark wooded double doors, cool.

He just walked in and I followed, the human in me making my heart beat faster. Not that it was fast in the first place but still.

He sat in front of Caius and Marcus, like a king. Jeeze.

"Ummm... Why am I here?" I asked.

"Alright Mason, I can see your eager to get on your way. We have found another half vampire, and you need to take care of her. We are leaving you in her hands, and if anything happens to or by her you will be held responsible. Understand?" Caius said.

I gulped.

"Yes sir." I said.

A girl with long reddish-blonde hair and brown eyes walked in. She looked about 14 but not really nervous. I suspected about 11 or 10 because of fast aging, but maybe she just looked young.

"Mason, this is Corbin Miranda Grant. She is in your responsibility until we know she is safe." Aro said. I nodded.

Corbin sort of walked a little too fast to be casual over to my side.

"So can I go?" I asked.

Marcus nodded and Jane lead us out into the street.

"So Corbin, how old are you?" I asked.

Stupid question, but necessary.

"14, just like I look. I inherited more from my mom than my dad." She said. I nodded.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"16, you'll probably finish aging around 16 too, pretty unstable science." I said.

Her turn to nod.

"Mason, this may be a stupid question, but what is your full name? I get it if you don't wanna say." She said, adding the last part quickly.

I smiled, this kid had spunk.

"Nah, it's cool Corbin. Mine is Mason Carlie Cullen, well, I guess now it's Mason Elizabeth Whitlock, but you can choose." I said. I honestly didn't care.

"Oh cool. I think I'll use Whitlock, you don't look like a Carlie Cullen. This may seem kinda weird but can I use your last name? I really don't like mine, bad memories." She said.

Now THAT I got. Bad Memories are basically my life.

"Sure, now come on, we gotta get to Washington before dinner. What time is it? And... What day?" I asked. I sincerely had no idea.

She shook her head.

"It's September Second, and it's about 8:35 in Washington about now." She said. (lol that's the time and date here in Arkansas.)

Wow she's smart. I think I like her.

I did the math in my head.

"We got about an hour until Emily serves dinner, 45 minutes to get to their house before the wolves eat everything in sight." I said.

She smirked and nodded, no problemo.

I lead her into an ally and got into a car that she had hotwired, and lifted us in the car up to where the citizens couldn't see us, and sped off as fast as I could without killing us.

We made it, but not in time for food.

I knocked on the door, for some reason unknown.

Sam slammed it open, and I heard growling behind us.

OHHHH... Corbin looked scared.

"Corbin, we're both half vampires so that adds up to one vampire and one human to them, they automatically think hostage, not their beloved Mason with an awesome new sister." I said, making the last part sound like an announcer.

I felt two hot bodies tackle me.

"QUIL! EMBRY! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" I yelled, they were heavy. They each kissed me on the cheek and looked to Corbin.

"Corbin these two buffoons are Quil and Embry, the guy who scared the crap outta us with his arm around that woman is Sam and the woman is Emily, the woman behind them shooting the other guy a glare is Leah and the glared at is Seth, those two wolves fighting in the wolves you will meet later but they are Jared and Paul, and those two behind the couch looking nervous are Colin and Brady. There's another one called Jacob but you don't need to know him. Everyone but Emily turns into a wolf, and Leah is the awesomist. Oh! Before I forget there's my supposed family the Cullens, which are Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and my sister Renesmee. I hate all of them but Jasper, who's last name WAS Whitlock, hence our new names. Any questions?" I asked.

She shook her head, but I knew she did.

__

Ok, I wanna thank on Quizilla TheLittleBlueGirlOfToday and crazy4wolvez for their ideas for who is kidnapping Mason, along with cyrusnjonas because even though she didn't say that I should kill them it's a pretty good idea and works with the plot. Also I wanna thank Warrior Of The Dark, ugh(non member), Volder Libre, crazy4wolvez and Embrysgirl4ever for reviewing. Also Double thanks for cyrusnjonas, TheLittleBlueGirlOfToday, Warrior Of The Dark, crazy4wolvez and Volder Libre for reviewing/messaging multiple times. Plus since that turned out so well, why not a banner contest? For you Fanfictioners it's like a movie poster for the story. The character of Mason has to be Willa Holland. My preferred site is polyvore if you need a website. Ok this is HUGE so later.

Ps. The character or Corbin is Cherilyn Wilson but with red hair that she did for I 3 Vampires.


	7. Just another day in Mason Land

**A/N this is a filler plus I wanna give you an idea of their everyday lives. Quizilla reacted badly to this chapter, 2 STARS, so ust so you know, not every day of Corbin and Mason's life can be caotic and awesome. **

*1 week later*  
SPLOSH!  
"CORBIN!" I screamed.  
"Yeah Mason?" She asked, smirking.  
I looked at the clock.  
"Corbin it's 9:00 in the morning! What could be so important that you would wake me up?" I asked, getting out of my sopping bed and looking for something to wear.  
"School?" She asked sarcastically.  
I smirked inwardly, she had learned well.  
"I asked for important that's unimportant Corbs." I said.  
Seriously, it wasn't.  
"I know, I just wanted to try out my power." She said, walking away with one of my shirts.  
I let the top thing slide, it looked better on her anyway.  
"Make up a new excuse you've been saying that every day for a week!" I said.  
I should probably explain. You see, Corbin has a power.  
It's to control the elements, but her favorite for waking me up is water.  
When we were done we walked to school.  
(In case anyone's curious here are their outfits: http:/www. polyvore . com/corbin_mason_outfit/set?id=22852266)

I felt eyes following me as I led Corbin to the office.  
"Yo Secretary! We got a Corbin Whitlock here without a schedule or signer!" I yelled.  
I coulda rung the bell, but I didn't.  
"There are TWO WHITLOCKS! ONE IS BAD ENOUGH!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes as Corbin was handed a schedule, paper for teachers to sign and a map.  
I grabbed her schedule.  
**Schedule of Corbin M. Whitlock  
(My lil sis wanted to do this and I don't feel like changing it, she's 11 so do not expect perfection)  
8:00-8:30Homeroom Mr. Davis #235  
9:40-10:10 Mathematics Mrs. Tapolski #134  
10:20-10:50 English Ms. Morgan#162  
11:00-11:30 French Mr. Solomon #245  
11:40-12:10 Social Studies Mr. Hassebrock #120  
12:20-12:50 Lunch  
1:00-1:30 Science Mrs. Stonner #289  
1:40-2:10 Free Period  
2:20-2:50 Health Ms. Tanner #145  
3:00-3:30 Gym Mrs. Weasley(No not HP) Gymnasium  
**"Corbin, all in all you got a pretty suckish schedule!" I said laughing.  
"What? How?" She asked.  
"Well, you have Homeroom Mr. Davis, he was such a harsh tester you can expect one every day. English and French are cool but Social Studies you have Jacob, Lunch is cool cause that's my hour too along with Quil, Embry and Jasper, Science you have my Mum and Dad even though Mrs. Stonner is like the nicest teacher ever, Free Period you will have to deal with Quil unless you make some friends, Health you have to deal with Emmett and Gym at the end of the day is never a good idea. Your 2 years younger than me so you don't have any of my classes, but since your advanced you have all classes 1 year younger than me, but either way I aint in any of your classes. Good luck changer." I Said walking off to my first class.  
Ok, I KINDA bull shitted her.  
I have Science, Gym, Lunch, Health and French with her.  
But she doesn't need to know that.  
I walked to Social Studies to be board to tears by the one and only Mr. Hassebrock.  
I'm pretty sure we were learning about some war or old city or something, I don't know I was blasting my iPod.  
_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I-_RIIINNG!  
I took out my ear buds and put my iPod in my bag.  
I walked over to my locker and went to my locker, taking out my Homeroom stuff and walking to the class.  
*French start*  
I saw Corbin give her list to Mr. Solomon.  
"Ok Ms. Whitlock, why don't you go sit next to Mason over there in the left corner." Mr. Solomon said.  
I saw her jaw visibly drop.  
She stomped over to me.  
"Mason what the hell!" She asked.  
I smirked.  
"Well dear Corbs, this is a class where we learn how to speak French." I said.  
She rolled her eyes and sat down, and the class started.  
*lunch*  
"MASON!" Corbin yelled.  
I turned, knowing she would just get madder if I let her stew.  
"That's my name." I said.  
"Mason how many classes do you have with me?" She asked.  
I did the math.  
"Ermmm... five including French and lunch." I said.  
She shook her head, mumbling some nonsense or something.  
"Come on mumble, I'm hungry." I said.  
That made her laugh.


End file.
